Friends Forever
by BellaGal
Summary: A seventeen year old girl learns that she is a full-blood Wiccan witch when her best friend's boyfriend introduces a crowd to magick. Morgan goes through many hardships as she learns who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Friends Forever.

"**Bree, get the remote for me, please! I want to watch the new episode of that show we were talking about," I asked Bree, my best friend who was sleeping at my house for tonight. Bree and I are the best of friends and nothing could or would tear us apart, at least that's what I thought. **

"**Um, okay? Well, tomorrow I'm not going to your house, I'm going to Cal's house," Bree told me. I looked at her and frowned. I put on some music and turned it up to twenty and acted like I couldn't hear what she was saying. Oh well, that's a good thing because I was getting annoyed with her. Plus, Tyler had been bugging me to get her to go to his house.**

** "I know you can hear me, Morgan!" My friend quietly hollered at me. I looked at her and laughed.**

** "I can hear you, but I'm not listening. We made plans, Bree. I wanted you to come over and you agreed. We were going to go to the mall!" I told Breepleadingly. She looked at me and got out of her bed. She let her gaze off of me and went to the picture of a 18 year old, muscular boy in a sparkly picture frame next to her TV. She rubbed the face half-heartedly and smiled. **

** "You know, I can spend time with my **_**other**_** friends. Plus, you're coming to my big party this weekend. It's going to be fabulous!" Bree smiled, pleasing herself with her words. I hope I wasn't going to lose my best friend to a boy. **

** "Where are you going to have that thing, anyway?" I, too, got out of Kellie's bed to brush my teeth. We had just got done eating Oreos and I could still feel the chocolate in my mouth. **

** "Over here, of course! My parents won't be here, and my brother goes off to work for four days. It'll be perfect!" Bree flopped back on her bed as her teddy bear that I gave her for her birthday. I quickly picked it up and restored it. **

** "And who's all going? My parents will so not let me come!" I asked as I got in my spot on the bed. Bree laughed a little and looked around. **

** "Well, Brett, Britt, Brittany J., Holly, Jeff, Eli, Allie, Karly, Kay-Kay, Cameron, Kid, Fox, Hallie, Jeremiah, Declan, Fiona, and a whole other bunch of people! Sure they will, just tell them you're coming over to sleep out again. Easy as that," Kellie answered as she pulled the blanket over her.**

** I never lied to my parents, only when I absolutely needed to. I hated lying to them; it made me feel uncleanly. It made me feel like I was committing the worst crime in the world. I'll just have to sleep on it.**

**The next day I got up before Bree and felt very refreshed. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright and there was a slight, cool breeze. I decided to open Kellie's windows so we could feel the sun's warmth. Kellie was sleeping rather hard so I started to make plans for today with her. We could go shopping, but I didn't have money. Of course Kellie did because her dad was a professional lawyer. Mr. Michael was never around, though, and Bree's mom had left the two when she was only five.**

** I decided that we should go talk and walk down the beach on the warmed sand. After that we could grab a bite at the local tea shop. This plan should be good; Bree and I need talk more since she's been spending a lot of her time away from me. I missed hanging out with my best friend. **

** "Good morning, sleepy head! I made a few plans while you were sleeping! Get up and go get dressed!" I told Kellie as she frowned and sat up. I looked at her curiously. **

** "What time is it, Morgan?" Bree asked as she put her jeans on and dug for a shirt. **

** "It's 10 o'clock in the morning. Why, is there somewhere you need to be at this time?" I asked Bree surprisingly. I wasn't trying to be mean, and I didn't want to, but she seemed a bit tense.**

** "Morgan, why in the world didn't you wake me up? You knew I had to be up at 8 to callCal! I can't believe you!" Bree hollered at me in disgust! She ran out the room, making sure she slammed the door, and didn't say a word.**

** I didn't even remember her telling me this. She must have been awake when I was sleeping and told me. I hope she's not too mad at me, I thought. This was not good.**

** I met Bree down stairs and grabbed a Pepsi. That was always my unhealthy morning breakfast. I sat down on the stool in the kitchen by Kellie. I looked at her as she stared at the counter.**

** "I don't understand. Why would you do this,Morgan? You knew this meant a lot!" Bree started throwing words at me. I didn't understand why she was blaming it all on me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is only my second chapter. I know they're short...haha. just have faith in me, I'll need it! lol. well, enjoy and review it(:! thanks people! 3

I loved Bree, she had been my best friend since we were walking. She understood me, and I understood her, yet she was furious at me. I couldn't help but to wonder why. Why would my best friend think I would stop her from dating Tyler? I thought to myself in deep concentration.

"See, you're not even listening! God, Morgan, why can't you just get your mind off of magick for once, and actual pay attention to your friends and family!" Bree hollered in rage. She finished off her breakfast, through the plate away, and ran upstairs. I followed her.

"Bree, wait, stop, please. I didn't do it on purpose! I don't even remember you asking me to wake you up so early! I don't think you ever told me, I'm serious, Bree. Why can't you just believe me?" I asked Bree in almost a whisper. She looked at me with a frown. She ran over to her bed and sat with a confused look. I sat beside her.

"Morgan, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm really sorry. I thought you were asleep when I told you, but another side of me couldn't wait to tell you. I am so sorry, Morgan. Please forgive me," Bree apologized to me as I leaned in to hug her. I smiled, and she saw me, so she smiled back.

"So, we still have the day left. We could maybe do those plans you said that you made," Bree looked at the ground, avoiding my eyes.

"I'd love to! I was thinking we could take a walk on the beach and talk for a bit. Then, after, we could go to the local coffee shop," I explained to my best friend. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we giggled at the awkwardness.

_Morgan. My _house_. Now. _I heard the thoughts in my head. I traced back to see who it was from: Hunter. Why did Hunter want to see me? I thought in confusion.

"Bree, I just got a witch message! Hunter needs me right now! I don't know why, but I have to go. I'm so sorry Bree. See you later!" I called out to Bree as I grabbed my jacket and ran out through the door. I got in Das Boot, my old Pontiac. I turned the AC on, and went straight to Hunter's house. I wondered why he needed me so urgently. This was unusual for him.

When I arrived, it was dark and Hunter was waiting outside, looking nervous. He spotted my car and stood up from his bench. I closed my car door and jogged to Hunter as he half smiled.

"What's wrong, Hunter?" I asked him in a whisper. He looked into my eyes and his lips slowly reach mine. My hands suddenly grasped him around his waist. I smiled in pleasure.

"I missed you, love. I knew you didn't have plans today. I just wanted to see you. Did you have plans after all?" Hunter told me proudly. I looked at him, the man that I loved. He was my muirn breatha dan. I knew I loved him with all my heart, and that he loved me with his, too.

"Oh, Hunter, darling! I thought something was wrong! You worried me. But I am fine now. Well, kind of. Bree and I were going to go walk on the beach and grab some coffee, but it's okay. Time with my love seems more interesting," I smiled as I reached out to kiss his soft lips. I loved this man so much. I loved his amazing British accent, the way he smiled, his smell, his figure, etc.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed—"I cut Hunter off by kissing him intently. We stopped until we ran out of breath, which was a couple of minutes. He pointed to his house and grabbed my hand. We both walked to his house, hand in hand.

"So, is Sky here?" I cast out my senses to sense if anyone or anything was in the house. I explored Hunter's house with my mind, and found nothing but the two of us. We were alone in his house. I shivered at the thought, and he noticed.

"No. Love, it's okay. There's something I've wanted to tell you, ever since I laid my eyes on you a year ago. I have been thinking about muirn breatha dans," Hunter explained to me. I looked at him thoughtfully and he put his hand over mine as we sat on his couch.

"What about them?" I asked. He squeezed my hands.

"Well, I have never really believed in muirn breatha dans. I thought we were just people who connected. But, Morgan, we have so much more than a connection. Our love, it's so intense. Oh, Goddess, I love you so much, Morgan. I'm starting to think that you, love, are my muirn breatha dan," Hunter explained to me as he grabbed both my hands and kissed my cheek soulfully. I smiled at his words.

"Oh, Hunter, I love you, too. I love you so much. Yes, we have everything that is more than love. We _are_ muirn breatha dans. I can feel it inside," I told Hunter as our lips met in peacefulness. This was so right, and we both knew it.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Sky, Hunter's cousin, flew into the house. Her face was red with fury as she paced around the living room. Not noticing the two of us. Sky stopped in her tracks and looked at us in confusion.

"You know, people aren't who they seem! You really know a person when you start to make out with them when their parents burst in the room!" Sky hollered in rage and I stood up, but jumped as she stared at me, "Sit down!" she hollered once more and pointed a finger at me.

"Sky calm down, please. Now, what in the Goddess's name has happened?" Hunter asked with confusion as Sky sat down, grounding herself. She didn't bother answering as she said a small chant. It was a healing spell, and she traced a rune in the air.

"Sky, what's going on?" I felt nervous as I asked the question. Sky and I were never really close. I felt like I was prying into her life.

"Well, Raven and I were in her room, making out. And suddenly, her dad bursts in the room like it was his! Then, he asked what was going on, and Raven lied! She said I was trying to rape her! She lied to her dad so she wouldn't get in trouble! Raven is so selfish and immature! That kind of turns me on," Sky frowned in confusion as she said her last words. I stared at her, taking in her words. How odd was my day today? I thought.

"Sky, this is very odd of you. You never get into mischief. And why didn't you put a _You See Me Not_ spell on the door?" Hunter asked. Sky snapped up and slapped her forehead.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Sky said loudly as she realized she had magick. "Well, I'm going try out that spell at the doughnut shop! I had my eye on the chocolate one with the Bavarian cream in the middle!" We all laughed as Sky flew out the door as she had came in.

"She is officially crazy. I love you guys," I told Hunter as we once again got into a romantic scene.

"And Morgan, I love you! I love you so much, we could never be apart." Hunter stated as he poked my nose gently. I kissed him as his words sunk into my brain. He loved me, and he has told me a million times. This was the best part of my life. I noticed the clock behind my love, and it read _8:10 p.m.! _I am so dead; my parents are going to kill me! I couldn't believe I was a seventeen year old girl with an eight o'clock curfew. I moaned as he tickled me a bit, and we kissed again.

"Hunter stop, I have to-," I stopped as Hunter kissed me again and again. I didn't want this to end, but I also didn't want to get into trouble.

"Hunter, stop it right now! I have to go, now!" I said a bit louder so he would stop romancing me. He quickly jumped off of the sofa, embarrassed because he couldn't control himself.

"I'm sorry, love. I couldn't stop," Hunter told me as he smiled, and I giggled. I wrapped my arms around him one more time, and stared into his eyes.

Hunter and I were meant to be together. We were so perfect together. We connected so well. We loved each other more than anything. We are muirn breatha dans.


End file.
